


a dragon's pearls

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Breeding, Dragon Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Fucker Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Rutting, slight tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: Ruts are a strange thing, something Hendery never considered a dragon might go through. He’s witnessed werewolf ruts during a full moon, and the way vampires get when that moon turns red like blood, and even the way an incubus gets so terribly desperate when starved.But a dragon in rut is something that never even crossed his mind.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 26
Kudos: 385





	a dragon's pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetpeche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/gifts).



Blue nacre scales feel slick under Hendery’s fingers, and he finds himself briefly struck by how beautiful they look, glimmering wet under the moonlight, like pearly little seashells placed upon Yukhei’s tan skin in a sort that mirrors the Milky Way overhead. There are patches of these tiny stars on his cheekbones, his shoulders, his elbows and waist, but some stray, like freckles across his skin. Hendery bends to kiss one such on his chest and smiles at the low rumble he gets in return.

“Hendery,” Yukhei whispers, voice husky and frayed around the edges, tone subtly pleading despite how his hands rest demanding on the young human’s hips. The claws that tip his long fingers threaten to pierce skin, but Hendery merely coos at him, not at all fearful of his lover’s power.

“Shh,” he shushes the dragon softly and trails his fingers lower on his body, tracing smooth scales, the lines of closed gills, and lean muscles, until at last he reaches the V of his hips. He bites his bottom lip, and when he glances up, Yukhei’s doing the same, golden eyes sharp like a cat’s, heated gaze focused on the human’s wandering fingers.

As he pushes the silk robe aside to expose his lover, Hendery thinks he’ll never get over the sight of Yukhei’s cock, how it stands tall and so thick he can just hardly wrap his fingers around it. Colored the same pearlescent blue as that of his scales and lined with soft ridges, it’s oddly gorgeous, beautiful and otherworldly in the same way as the desperate purr rumbling low in Yukhei’s throat and the two golden antlers parting his damp blue hair.

Down here, Yukhei is considerably less human, his true form coming through as the scales on his hips and the softer plates lining his lower belly blend down into the sleek natural armor that covers his legs and groin. Further down, he has five-toed claws rather than feet, almost bird-like in a way, just as depicted in the old art Hendery’s been studying for years.

It was a shock when they first met, to witness this half-beast emerge from the water on such inhuman limbs, but by now, Hendery’s well accustomed. He doesn’t even falter as he settles back on Yukhei’s solid thighs and feels those pretty scales beneath him through the thin fabric of his briefs, all his focus rather on the dragon’s unsheathed cock standing achingly hard before him.

“This must be torture for you, huh, baby?” he murmurs, wrapping his fingers around the girth of his shaft. It’s so thick, he feels a little awe at himself for even being able to take it as often as he does. Yukhei’s already leaking precum, or something like it, wet pearls beading at his slit and sliding in big droplets down his length, so the glide is smooth when Hendery gives him a few long, slow strokes.

The dragon makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, claws digging into the earth for stead, the mud beneath his back barely dried from yesterday’s rain.

“Hurts,” he gasps, tears already welling in his eyes. “Hurts, Hen, _please._ ”

Ruts are a strange thing, something Hendery never considered a dragon might go through. He’s witnessed werewolf ruts during a full moon, and the way vampires get when that moon turns red like blood, and even the way an incubus gets so terribly desperate when starved. But a _dragon_ in rut is something that never even crossed his mind.

He was surprised when Yukhei mentioned it to him only a week prior, voice quiet and nervous as he suggested that perhaps they wait until his “breeding time” passed before meeting again, but Hendery, ever a researcher of the weird and freaky and eerie, jumped at the opportunity to observe such a phenomenon. As well as get his brains fucked out by the best dick he’s ever had.

So far, it’s been just similar to all he’s experienced before, but there’s something new here too. He strokes his hand down to the base of Yukhei’s shaft to feel the bulge there. It’s like a werewolf’s knot, solid and so thick he can’t even wrap his fingers all the way around it, and when Hendery gives it a gentle, tentative squeeze, the dragon keens and throws his head back against the earth. More big, sticky drops of precum drool over Hendery’s knuckles, and he huffs a little laugh.

“Wow, so that’s it,” he murmurs, dragging his fist back up to rub his palm over the wet head of Yukhei’s cock. “That’s what’s going inside me, huh?”

“Yeah,” Yukhei breathes back, his voice tight and cracking around the edges as Hendery teases his slit with his thumb, and when Hendery bends down to lap at the precum leaking out of him, the poor dragon almost sounds like he’s just seen God, an absolutely scandalous moan falling from his lips. “Holy- Holy fuck, Hen, that’s-”

Hendery dips down lower to mouth at the side of Yukhei’s knot, sucking softly just to hear how his voice shakes. He smiles as he pulls back, licking the slick from his lips as he palms gently at that solid bulge. “Your knot’s gonna keep us locked together while you lay, right?”

He doesn’t mean for it to be dirty talk, the question more out of genuine curiosity than anything, but Yukhei groans like it’s the filthiest thing he’s ever heard. His cock throbs in Hendery’s hold, and the boy bends down to lick at the new pearls of precum that fall over his fingers. It makes sense that he’s leaking so much, it’s to make the slide slick and make the breeding easier, but it’s a lot regardless, even for an experienced monster fucker like Hendery. Still, he’s sure this is just a taste of what’s to come.

“Y-Yeah,” Yukhei whispers once he finds his voice again. While watching Hendery jerk him off and lick at his cockhead, he’s baring his teeth without realizing, large fangs intimidating but not a threat, not yet at least. Ruts tend to go in that direction, but for now, it’s cute in a way, like an endearing bad habit. “Yeah, that’s- that’s how we- _fuck,_ that’s how we, uh, make sure it, uh, _works._ ”

“It’s how you make sure I’m bred, yeah?” Hendery murmurs, and this time it’s on purpose, which makes the breathy moan Yukhei lets out all the more satisfying.

“ _Yeah,_ ” he answers. “Usually, uh.” he licks his lips. “Usually, it swells when it’s...inside, y’know.”

 _Like a werewolf,_ Hendery compares again.

“But I- I got too excited this time, I-” he pauses to take a breath, and his tone is soft, quiet, as he goes on, “I’m sorry.”

Arousal twists searing hot in the pit of Hendery’s stomach, his half-hard cock throbbing in its confines. To think this big, ancient, powerful dragon is _apologizing_ to _him._ He bites his bottom lip and sits up straight, shifting higher on Yukhei’s thighs as he strokes his cock, feeling the ridges of his shaft and the prominent bump of his knot.

“You were so eager to fuck me, you knotted before I even got here?” he asks, the words falling out in a heated rush. He twists his wrist on every upward stroke in the way he knows Yukhei likes, just to see how the dragon’s jaw goes slack, pretty pink tongue peeking from behind big fangs and petal-soft lips. “Jerked off and knotted just thinking about my ass around your cock, is that it, baby?”

“Ho- Holy shit, yeah,” Yukhei answers, his breathing picking up and his voice rising in pitch as the heat of his rut starts to overtake him again. Hendery can see it in the way his eyes gloss over, those big tears making a return to wet long eyelashes. “Y-Yeah, Hen, yeah, I- I need it, _please-_ ”

It’d be cruel to not give him what he wants. Hendery stands, shushes the little troubled noise the dragon makes at being left, how ever briefly, and makes quick work of his briefs. He pulls them off and tosses them to the side to join the rest of his clothes in a pile by the shore. That brings him pause though, as he looks to the water lapping at the dirt just a few feet from his clothes.

“Do you need to be in the water for this?” he asks as he takes a seat back atop Yukhei’s thighs. To emphasize, he brings his hands up to pet gently over the lines of his gills, the organs now shut to let him breathe air through his lungs instead. “Would it be more comfortable?”

Yukhei seems to appreciate the concern as he cracks the slightest smile, as big as he can give when he’s so hard it hurts and his instincts are likely screaming to stuff his cock inside the closest hole. His hands shake as he rests them on Hendery’s thighs, his grip nearly engulfing. “No, I-I’m good here, I think.”

Hendery hums softly as Yukhei strokes his thighs. There’s a subtle urgency behind his touch and his eyes that has Hendery smiling. It seems like no matter how he pushes, Yukhei, despite being such an awe-inspiring being of water who could _very_ easily get his way, is always so patient and gentle, even when he’s like this. It’s probably the reason Hendery fell in love with him, that sweet personality.

“You’ll let me know if you need it, right?” he murmurs and shifts higher up on Yukhei’s body, the dragon’s hands guiding him along and sliding up to rest on his waist as he settles to straddle his hips. His grip is big and oddly warm for a cold-blooded creature, long fingers nearly circling his waist entirely, claws pressing faint into his skin.

Yukhei nods and lets his hands drift downwards, his thumbs pressing and rubbing small circles into the dips of Hendery’s hips. Arousal burns tighter in the human’s belly. “Yeah, I’ll let you know.”

“Good boy,” Hendery whispers back.

He sits up a bit straighter to reach back behind himself and find Yukhei’s cock. It’s wet and flushed hot in his hand, and as he rocks his hips and guides the dragon’s erection to rut between his cheeks, he gasps at how hard and _big_ it feels too. It’s huge against his ass, drooling precum slick against his skin every time he rocks his hips, and even though he knows he can take it, he’s taken it before, it’s still a bit intimidating.

Below him, Yukhei whines low in his throat, his hands squeezing tighter around Hendery’s hips, and the boy huffs a small chuckle at his desperation.

“Hold on, baby,” he murmurs and lets go of Yukhei’s cock to shift his attention to the plug still stuffed inside him from this morning’s preparations. He spent a long while working himself open til he was ready to take the biggest toy he had, but he still feels like it probably wasn’t enough, especially not for that damn knot. He can feel it hard and thick against his cheek, and as he carefully eases the plug out of himself with gritted teeth, he can’t help but wonder what a comparison between the two would look like.

Honestly, Yukhei’s knot would probably dwarf the toy, and that thought has him moaning as the plug finally comes free, leaving him terribly empty and stretched so open that two fingers slide in no problem when he decides to test it. He made sure to use plenty of lube while preparing himself, and it clearly paid off. He’s still slick inside and sensitive as all hell as he pumps his fingers in and out of his hole, the wet drag against his walls making him gasp. Lewd sounds fill the air around them as he fingers the lube out of himself, the thick fluid warm and sticky as it drips down his taint.

“Fuck,” Yukhei breathes below him, voice husky with need, and Hendery flashes him a quick, wicked smile as he draws his fingers out. The dragon huffs a surprised noise when he grabs his cock again and guides it to drag through the slick mess on his hole.

“Feel it?” he murmurs, watching how Yukhei’s sharp pupils blow wide to eclipse gold as the blunt head of his cock rubs against his hole, so thoroughly stretched and wet he just nearly slips in with the slightest shift of Hendery’s hips. “I couldn’t wait either, got myself all ready for you to breed as soon as I woke up.”

“Did you cum?” Yukhei asks, the words coming out deep and wrecked but innocent in a way, like he’s genuinely asking. For such an amazing, intimidating creature, Yukhei’s dirty talk lacks bite.

Hendery’s lips twitch in a fond smile, and he bites the inside of his cheek as he rocks his hips down against the dragon’s once more, just to feel how he throbs against him. “Yeah. Came real hard thinking about your cock, baby, thinking about- _ah-_ ”

The words catch in his throat as Yukhei plants his feet in the dirt and jerks his hips up to meet Hendery’s. The dragon’s eyes are focused on where their bodies have met, watching intently with dark, hungry eyes like a cat watches a bird. Clearly, his rut’s getting worse.

So Hendery does what he can to soothe that heat before it swallows him whole.

They both share a moan as Hendery finally guides Yukhei’s cock to his hole and carefully sinks down, splitting himself open around that monster girth. He’s only able to take him halfway before he has to stop, the ache quickly becoming too much. But still, even just this far, he feels stuffed so full that he can hardly breathe, like Yukhei’s cock is so big it’s forced all the air from his lungs.

After a short second’s rest, he seats himself lower until he feels the knot press against his rim, and a high, cracked keen falls from his lips as he swears he can feel Yukhei in his guts. He wonders if he pressed on his stomach, would he be able to feel his cock inside him?

“Holy- fuck-” he gasps, hands trembling as he brings them to rest in fists on Yukhei’s chest for balance. He arches his back just to feel as his insides shift around that intrusion, and Yukhei’s gravelly groan makes him chuckle. He cuts his eyes at the dragon, peering down his nose at his already so fucked out expression. “How’s- how’s that, baby? Feel good?”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Yukhei replies, voice more a strained growl than anything. He’s already losing himself, Hendery can see it. His eyes are unfocused, he’s baring his teeth more, his hands are tighter, touch possessive.

The human bites his bottom lip and lifts himself on shaking thighs just to sink back down, and he gasps at how _smooth_ it feels, with more than just the lube. Yukhei’s really leaking now, cock drooling to wet his mate inside to prepare for breeding. It’s a lot, more than before when Hendery was just jerking him off. He can feel it all warm and slick on his insides as he lifts and drops again, the movement making some slip down the insides of his thighs and taint in thick drops.

“God,” he huffs a short laugh and rolls his hips down with purpose, trying to chase the ache from his muscles by finding that sweet spot. No luck so far, but Yukhei’s moans make the efforts worth it regardless. “You’ve got me so fucking wet, baby. How much are you planning to lay in me, huh?”

He slips a hand down between their bodies, following the smooth transition from skin to scale until he reaches the soft plates around the base of Yukhei’s cock. When they spoke on it a week prior and Hendery asked where exactly the eggs would come from, a bashful Yukhei pointed here, to a spot just above his cock but still below his waistline, said they came from some special organ his kind had.

Half joking, Hendery likened it to a womb, but when Yukhei flushed and shyly shook his head, he realized, “Ah, right. That’s _me._ ”

Tentatively, he presses four fingers down against Yukhei’s soft pelvic scales and almost startles at both the throaty groan the dragon lets out and the fact that he can _feel_ his eggs. Just barely, but he can, a distant lump, or maybe a few, under his fingers that has him trembling with anticipation as he suddenly realizes just how real this is.

This is really happening, he thinks while gently massaging at the eggs. (Two, he counts, maybe three. Maybe even four deeper down.) He’s really about to be bred by a _dragon._

Big hands squeeze dangerously tight around his hips, and he jerks his hand back as if burned, gasping at the pain as claws bite his skin. He looks wide-eyed at Yukhei, and the air suddenly shifts as the dragon is quick to meet his gaze, eyes scalding and fangs bared sharp as he warns in a low voice, “That’s too much.”

He swallows thickly. Yukhei’s never talked to him with such a stern tone or such dark eyes. Arousal creeps shamefully hot down his spine, and his breath shudders as he draws it in. Those claws suddenly feel twice as sharp, even as they ease from his skin, and he’s now made much more aware of the muscles that rest solid and corded tight under all those sleek scales and smooth skin.

The beast below him is a natural predator. Yukhei’s ensuring with those eyes, those teeth, and that searing touch that he remembers as much.

Ducking his head, Hendery moves slowly and thankfully doesn’t get bit as he brings his hand to rest on Yukhei’s solid arm, the other coming down to grip his own thigh for stead. Carefully, he lifts himself and lets his weight drag him back down on the dragon’s cock, Yukhei giving little more reaction than just a twitch of his mouth.

“Does-” Hendery sucks in a breath when he feels the slightest brush over his prostate. The stimulation, how ever small, makes his muscles jerk, but he keeps the pace slow and steady. He has to work his way up to taking his knot, he still feels too tight and tense even after being stretched around a plug for so long, especially after being faced with even the smallest glimpse at his lover’s draconic temper. “Does it hurt?”

“Kinda,” Yukhei answers through gritted teeth, letting his gaze fall to watch as his own slick drips from Hendery’s thighs onto his scales. “It’s- _fuck,_ -”

Hendery moans along as the dragon’s hands guide him down as far as he can go, only stopped by the prominent press of his knot against his rim. He picks up his pace, the strain taken off his thighs a bit as Yukhei lifts and pulls him in time.

“I feel _full,_ ” the dragon growls, and Hendery swears he can feel the bassy rumble to his voice vibrating in his chest.

His hands hold tighter around the human’s hips, and then he’s pulling him down again, tearing a gasp from him as his knot pressing harder, begging to slip inside. He lifts him back up just to pull him down again, and Hendery chokes on a moan, just catching himself as he falls forward, his hands landing on Yukhei’s chest for balance.

“Yu-” he whines, voice so frayed and shaky he barely recognizes it as his own. “Yukhei, it’s- fuck, it’s so-”

With another throaty growl, the dragon suddenly sits up and surges forward, and the wind is knocked from Hendery’s lungs as he hits the ground. His arms shoot up to cling to Yukhei like his life depends on it as the beast pounds into him, big hands guiding his thighs to lift and hook around his scaly hips. Teeth bare in a thin threat against his throat as he’s fucked til he can’t even think straight. All that’s in his mind is that press, press, _pressing_ against his rim, incessant, pushing a little more with every thrust until finally -

“ _Oh-_ ”

Hendery voice cracks on a lewd moan as something gives and that thick knot forces its way inside him. His orgasm crashes into him out of nowhere as he’s breached, leaving his brain reeling and his whole body shaking as he cums between their stomachs, streaking blue and pale belly scales and his own skin white with his release.

Yukhei snarls like an animal against his jugular. His claws dig into the earth as he plants his feet and _pushes,_ and all the air is forced from Hendery’s lungs as he swears he feels Yukhei’s cock rearranging his guts, pressing in impossibly deeper. It’s nearly painful, especially with how his body is still buzzing sensitive with the aftermath of his orgasm.

“Yuk- Yukhei,” he chokes, tears pricking his eyes as he buries his face in the crook of the dragon’s neck and holds onto him for dear life, his nails biting crescents into the skin of his broad back as he clings to him.

Yukhei’s breath is hot on his throat, and then there’s the warmth of a hand, dirtied with mud, stroking gently over his hip as he murmurs back in barely a growl, “ _Hen._ I got you, Hen.”

Carefully then, Yukhei draws out til his knot tugs at Hendery’s rim and the boy lets out a desperate whine. He shushes his mate’s soft complaints with a low purr and sinks back in, and he savors the long, breathy moan that falls from Hendery’s lips at the drag of his shaft’s ridges and that thick knot over his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck,” Hendery gasps as Yukhei starts fucking his knot into him at a slow, nearly lazy pace. The feeling is so foreign, every thrust, no matter how careful or gentle, punches the air out of his lungs and leaves him whining for more. A couple tears wet his temples as he throws his head back against the earth, his arms wrapping tighter around Yukhei’s shoulders. “Oh- oh my _god,_ babe-”

“Good?” Yukhei mutters against his neck, fangs just teasing a bite to his skin. Thankfully, he backs off that idea shortly to instead lay sloppy open-mouth kisses along his throat. Hendery doesn’t think he could handle being pierced by those huge teeth right now on top of everything else.

“Yeah,” he wheezes out as Yukhei pushes in to the hilt again, lewd noises filling the air as each thrust fucks more of that breeding slick and lube out of him. He can feel it all _so_ wet and sticky between their hips as Yukhei makes a point to grind into him, the feeling of his knot rubbing over his prostate sending lightning dancing up his spine. “ _God,_ fucking _yeah,_ babe, that’s- hell-”

Encouraged, Yukhei picks up the pace, breath coming out in short huffs against Hendery’s skin as he fucks his knot harder into his pliant body. After cumming, his muscles feel like jelly, the tension thoroughly fucked out of him, so the glide of Yukhei’s cock, knot and all, is only smoother and easier as he goes on chasing his high.

Another rut against his prostate has Hendery’s voice breaking on a cry, and Yukhei growls a response that sounds barely human in a language Hendery can’t begin to understand. Under the hot weight of his lover’s broad body pinning him in the mud and throaty draconic words being mumbled in his ear, Hendery feels like he’s melting inside and out. He just barely registers Yukhei’s ruined gasp before suddenly, a thick, wet heat floods him.

It catches him off guard, and he utters a startled moan, only for his voice to be cut short as Yukhei’s lips slant against his. The kiss is wet with spit, either his or Yukhei’s he can’t tell, but the distraction of it is only brief before he’s realizing that the dragon is _still_ cumming, all so hot against his sensitive walls that he can’t help but squirm, wiggling til Yukhei presses his weight down on him to further pin him against the earth.

He whines into Yukhei’s mouth, and his little noises are quickly licked up by an eager forked tongue slipping in behind his teeth. Yukhei usually cums a lot, such is the nature of dragons, but this time it’s overwhelming, more than he’s used to combined with his knot doing its job well of keeping it all inside him for the breeding. It’s so much, all the sticky heat flooding his insides so impossibly deep, that he swears he can fucking taste it.

And then, as the dragon snarls into his mouth, he feels the undeniable swell at the base of Yukhei’s cock, below his knot. For a second, as that bulge eases into Hendery, Yukhei almost sounds like he’s in pain, his growls melting into cracked whines and his arms trembling under his weight. He falls to his elbows, pressing into the dirt on either side of Hendery’s head, and Hendery quickly drops his hands to catch Yukhei’s face, murmuring soft and soothing words against his lips between little gasps.

They both share a moan when that first egg finally slides into the slick mess inside Hendery, his eyes going wide as he feels it settle inside him. It’s strange, having something so thick that deep in his guts, and he chokes on a moan when Yukhei’s hips snap to nudge it in even further.

The second is easier. Yukhei’s breath comes out in warm huffs against Hendery’s lips as the boy whines and grabs desperately at his antlers, the soft fur covering them just soothing enough as he’s stuffed with another egg.

Then a third.

Then a fourth.

By the time Yukhei’s mumbling draconic lovetalk while sweetly nosing his cheek, Hendery feels halfway to the moon still shining high and bright overhead, his thoughts static and his nerves alight as if tingling with electricity. He feels fuller than he’s ever felt before, so painfully aware of some sort of weird pressure like he’s never experienced in the pit of his stomach and at the base of his spine.

He feels _bred._

“Fuck,” Yukhei whispers breathlessly as he pulls back to sit up on his haunches, his voice and movement enough to bring Hendery out of his little fucked out daze.

It takes great effort to lift his head, all his muscles like jelly, but he manages and looks down to where Yukhei’s gaze is cast. Right away, his eyes go wide.

“Holy shit,” he wheezes, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at where his lower stomach is undeniably just the slightest bit swollen. Nothing too dramatic like he’s seen in all the hentai and lewd manga Yangyang’s loaned him, but still enough to leave him breathless.

His hand shakes as he brings it down to rub over the bump, and he bites his bottom lip as he swears he can feel the roundness of an egg beneath there. They feel huge inside him, but he knows that realistically they’re no bigger than his fist. 

Then he wonders if they’ll grow, and his breath catches.

“You-” he clears his throat when the word comes out weaker than he’d like. He drops his hand and looks up at Yukhei, cracking a little smile when the dragon meets his eyes. “You really knocked me up, huh?”

Yukhei blinks at him, then huffs a laugh and grins back, dopey as ever, all traces of that rut aggression long gone. He looks back down, and his grin fades to a more peaceful, satisfied smile as he lays his hand over the bump of Hendery’s stomach, long fingers splayed across his skin, a subtle possession behind that warm palm. “Yeah, guess so.”

Hendery hums, the sound coming out a bit rough with how raw his throat feels. Not minding the mud, he lies back down and folds his arms under his head. “You’re gonna take responsibility, right? Raise the little gremlins with me?”

“Huh?” Yukhei looks up at him again, confusion clear on his face. “That’s...I mean, I don’t think they’ll actually hatch since you’re not…”

Hendery rolls his eyes. “I’m joking, babe. Play along.”

“Oh!”

Then the dragon grins, big and toothy. He lays himself over Hendery again, easing up a tad when the human flinches at the added pressure on his stomach. A low purr rumbles, vibrating in his chest against Hendery’s, as he trails kisses along his collarbone and up the side of his throat.

“Definitely,” he murmurs, kissing along Hendery’s jaw til he finds his lips. He plants a kiss there, chaste and sweet despite the fact that he’s still buried balls deep inside him, cock still knotted to keep all his cum, slick, and eggs inside his mate. When he pulls back, he flashes a grin that knocks the air from Hendery’s lungs all over again. “Let’s have lots of babies, Hen.”

And all Hendery can manage to do is pull Yukhei back in by his antlers for another kiss, because if he keeps looking at him with those sweet golden eyes and silly puppy grin, he won’t hesitate to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW okay this is my first time writing oviposition, i hope it was good and i hope no one looks at me any differently :")) regardless i absolutely loved it, i had so much fun w this fic and i am actually rlly pleased w how it came out
> 
> pls let me know if u enjoyed !! <333
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
